Pasado Inukai
by Cardigan-san
Summary: Cómo era la vida Isuke y de Eisuke antes de la historia que conocemos? Cómo se conocieron sus padres? Eisuke siempre fue serio o era diferente? Pasen a leer!


**Hola Lectores! Se que debería estarle dando tiempo a mi otra historia "sólo nosotras dos" pero la verdad es que aparte de unas cosas que pasaron en este año me he bloqueado y no se muy bien como proseguir sin que sea un super disparate jaja pero esta idea vino a mi y si no la sacaba no me iba a dejar en paz. Esta es una historia...corta? Bueno, es algo que se me ocurrió y aprovechando que no he visto algo así en el fandom decidí arriesgarme jaja**

 **Sólo como aviso, esta historia será contada principalmente por Eisuke pero habrá ocasiones en que Isuke lo haga. En fin, que lo disfruten!**

 _Eisuke POV_ :

-Este es el lugar Eisuke - me decía mi jefe, era un hombre bastante viejo. Su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas y cicatrices, después de que lo conocí juré que jamás dejaría que algo le sucediera a mi rostro. En si un ancianito se ve gracioso con su arrugas pero si las cicatices ya son lo suficientemente feas cuando somos jovenes, de viejos se ve feo e incluso aterrador -Oye Eisuke me estas escuchando?

-Oh, lo siento Shinoki-san

-Otra vez divagando, ve de una vez. Un día de estos te matarán Eisuke, que hayas sobrevivido hasta ahora es sólo suerte -me dijo ese canoso tomando su bastón para levantarse, pero de alguna forma lo que había dicho me irritó- Por cierto, supiste que la hermana de Kazumi fue asesinada?

-Cómo dice? -pregunté sin comprender, según lo que recordaba ella nunca se interesó en nuestro mundo. La conocí en unas de mis visitas a la residencia de la familia principal de los Azuma, era una mujer bastante noble, casi como Kazumi- Hay sospechosos hasta ahora?

-Sabemos perfectamente quien fue, quien lo hizo fue la cabeza de los Azuma

-Su propia madre? Hizo algo que no debía? -normalmente alguien se sorprendería pero según lo que me había eplicado Kazumi es que su clan era muy complejo y ortodoxo. Debías irte con cuidado con tus decisiones o podrías ser asesinado por tu familia

-Importa acaso? Vete de una buena vez Eisuke y embriagate un poco, paraces muy tenso y serio. Incluso para alguien de tu reputación da lastima tu seriedad

-Lastima? -pregunté confundido pero mi superior me ignoró, decidí irme. En ocasiones quisiera matarlo, pero bueno, soy paciente y no le quiero quitar ese trabajo a la muerte.

Salí de la oficina de mi jefe, estaba en el cuarto piso de un edificio de 8 pisos donde había muchas más oficinas. Casi todas eran asesores financieros o consultorías, siempre me pregunté si aquellas personas sospecharon alguna vez que clase de servicio se daba en la oficina de mi jefe.

Una vez afuera del edificio encendí un cigarrillo, una mujer algo mayor estaba cerca y sólo me miró con desagrado y se alejó. En aquel entonces no usaba ropa formal, preferia usar vaqueros, una playera cualquiera y si se daba la ocasión una chamarra. Recuerdo que cuando veía a mi amiga Meichi Yuri solía hacerme burla por ser tan informal y se la regresaba diciendole que al menos no parecía un ofinista.

-Veamos, la dirección es... con un demonio, es en serio?! -otra vez esa zona al este. Por qué siempre eran personas de clase media? según lo que recordaba de Kazumi, ella decía que era normal ya que las personas son mucho más impulsivas. Pero yo pensaba que eran un montón de idiotas que por una pequeña disputa mandaban matar al otro- al menos el pago es bueno, se nota que no puede esperar a verlo muerto

Guardé el papel con la dirección y decidí concentrarme en mi cigarrilo que ya se había consumido poco menos de la mitad. Casi estaba por terminarlo cuando vi a un hombre joven que iba bastante apurado con dirección al edificio, no pude evitar mirarlo. Trataba de disimular apagando mi tabaco en un arenero, pero mi mirada iba y venía del hombre. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal se detuvo pues había gente entrando y saliendo, para cuando había reaccionado el hombre había notado mi mirada y ahora me observaba confundido y en cuanto pudo se adentró al edificio, volteaba ocasionalmene para ver si lo seguía observando y así fue hasta que finalmente subió al elevador

-Siempre es lo mismo -dije con una sonrisa, continue para mi mismo- bien, anochecerá en unas tres horas... comeré y haré el trabajo

Si soy honesto mi vida de joven era muy aburrida. No salía como el resto de mis compañeros, ni tenía una pareja que bueno, ser un hombre gay en esta ciudad era dificil ya que era un poco conservadora pero podías tener algo de diversión si sabías a donde ir. Eran pocas las veces que lo hacia de todas formas, además debo admitirlo, era muy exigente con mis parejas.

Nunca tuve un "tipo" de chico pero si se me hacia muy tonto, muy hablador,muy serio, muy vanidoso, muy "niña" los terminaba botando cruelmente. Kaiba era un nuevo amigo de Yuri, el parecía gustarle ese tipo de diversión de vez en cuando y bueno, el gozaba de hacer parejas. Intentó presentarnos unos candidatos a Yuri y a mi, bueno, a Yuri una candidata. Al final terminamos los tres en un motel comiendo hamburguesas y bebiendo cerveza, nunca olvidaré la expresión del recepcionista cuando nos vio a los tres.

Esas veces eran las únicas que disfrutaba, eramos tres amigos, dos asesinos y un traidor en sus plenos 20 tratando de olvidar sus solitarias y monotonas vidas en un mundo vacío. Ese mismo fin de semana Kaiba tenía planeado hacer otra de sus salidas pero ahora quería que fuera más divertido según él, quería que en el motel nos quedaramos sólo los tres. Kaiba era muy difente en ese entonces, como recién acaba de traicionar a su equipo en la policia se sentía más grande que la Tierra y eso lo hacia muy descarado. Pero nos divertía a Yuri y a mi, ya que los dos somos unos serios de lo peor.

-Joven, no va a bajar?

-Uh? -tardé unos minutos en darme cuenta que estaba solo en el autobus "autobus?! pero si tengo un auto!"

-Esta es la última parada, debe bajar

-O-Oh si, disculpe -me baje rapidamente y trataba de ubicarme. Por suerte estaba a unos 30 minutos de donde había dejado mi auto, tomé nuevamente el autobus y regresé al edificio. Tan pronto baje,corrí a mi auto y lo encendi "Eisuke hoy estás muy distraido", tenía poco tiempo así que termine comiendo comida rapida ya que era lejos el punto al que debía ir.

Recuerdo sentirme ansioso por alguna razón e incluso si me preguntarán hoy en día el por qué de ello seguiria sin poder responder. Deje mi auto unas cuadras atras para no llamar mucho la atención, tomé mi equipo que eran mi arma, mi silenciador, mis guantes y mi camara. Esta era porque nos pedían una fotografía del cuerpo.

Lo bueno de usar ropa infomal es que era más fácil disimular, un hombre con traje en plena noche deambulando por ahí claro que llama la atencion. El objetivo al parecer vivía en un apartamento con su novia y su gato, la mujer se había ido por unos días así que este era el día perfecto.

-Primero el gato, luego el tipo -no me gustaba matar animales, pero si eran un peligro entonces debía deshacerme de ellos también. Aunque en ocasiones muchos parecían cooperar con facilidad. Entré por las escaleras de emergencia, estaban muy bien escondidas y poca luz, parecia de ensueño. Recuerdo escuchar unos golpes y gritos de la casa de junto, parecía una pareja discutiendo. Le resté importancia y seguí hasta llegar a la ventana correspondiente, apenas la abrí el maldito gato saliendo corriendo haciendo demasiado ruido. Pero al no escuchar ningún otro ruido entré, pues al parecer el hombre no lo había notado. Veía que una luz estaba prendida, me acerqué sigilosamente y vi que era la luz del televisor. El lugar entero olía a marihuana, y al parecer el tipo esta tan ido que me acerque incluso sin mi arma. Me vio por un momento y siguió concentrado en la televisión, ya me daba una idea de cuanto se había metido

-El gato y tu estaban peleando por la hierba? -le pregunté buscando si había dejado un poco o si se la había terminado. Como supuse se empezó a reír

-JAJAJA peleando por la hierba, porque los gatos también tienen su hierba! -siguió riendose como loco y mientras había encontrado su reserva. Problabemente tenía cerca de medio kilo en aquel envase- oh, también quieres luchar por la hierba? chico bonito

-No, pero este regalo le gustará a más de a uno de mis compañeros -sin quitar la vista del envase le metí tres tiros dejandolo boca abajo en el suelo -diablos, si que es bastante!

Guardé el obsequio en uno de mis bolsillos mientras sacaba la camara, tomé la fotografía y salí por donde había entrado. Estos trabajo eran de lo más sencillo y rapido, y lo mejor es que siempre los pagaban bien. Mientras bajaba vi al gato, estaba en la ventana de la casa de junto de donde venían los ruidos de hacia poco. Parece que también le gusta el entretenimiento barato. Pero de repente esa ventana se abrió e instintivamente me escondí, vi unas pequeñas manos salir de las ventana y tomar al gato, al parecer estaba familiarizado a que eso sucediera. Ahora estaba curioso, me acomodé un poco más arriba y logre ver dos cabelleras rosadas alrededor de él. Eran un niño y una niña

-Huele extraño otra vez -dijo el niño

-Es que su ama se fue, yo creo que es por eso

-Hoy no puede quedarse mucho onee-chan, si papá lo ve nos matará!

Quise creer que era la manera de hablar del chico pero por lo que escuche cuando subía y por como sonaba la voz de niño completamente aterrorizado, podria ser que el padre de verdad fuera capaz de matarlos.

-Será mejor que se vaya, rapido! -la niña pequeña volvió a sacarlo y cerró la venta, fue cuando pude ver como iban vestidos. Tenían ropa muy vieja, y sucia. Parecían muy delgados e incluso enfermos, tenían sus pequeños ojos ojerosos y marcas de golpes en zonas del cuerpo.

Sin entender por qué me sentí muy molesto, pensé que los padres eran la basura más grande que existía y debía ser eliminados o al menos que alguien los asustara. No entendía porque me molestaba tanto, yo fui un huerfano hasta que a los 13 me echaron del orfanato por ser un chico "anormal" pues alguien de mis compañeros había notado que espiaba a otros chicos, aun conservaba mi nombre original ya que me dejaron mis padres cuando tenía cerca de 3 años. Afortunadamente en las semanas siguientes conocí a un hombre que me ofreció una vida de lujo a cambio de la vida de otros, gracias a el conocí a Kazumi, a Yuri y gran parte de mis compañeros de hace años. Aunque el hombre murió mientras me formaba

-Ahi vienen! -murmuraron los pequeños con miedo y sacandome de mis pensamientos

-Ahi están pequeñas bolas de grasa, que creen que hacen? es la hora de la cena y no hay nada preparado! -gritaba el hombre tomando al pequeño- mi ropa sigue sucia niñito, por qué?

-L-Lo siento papá, es sólo que ya no hay jabón para eso -dijo el pequeño tratando de cubrir su rostro con mis temblorosas manos, el hombre arrojó al niño con su hermana

-Y tu? Por qué veo tan vacío aqui? aqui va la basura y allá en la cocina apesta a basura

-P-Perdón padre, justamente iba a ir por ella -la niña se levantó temblorosa tomandose la pierna donde había golpeado su hermano. Salió de la habitación dejando solo a su padre con su hermano

-Sigues ahi tirado? levantate! -el hombre volvió a tomar al niño pero esta ves por el cuello- escucha si mi ropa no esta limpia y seca en una hora te golpearé incluso peor que la última vez

El chico asintió frenetico y el hombre lo dejo caer, en eso entraba la pelirosa con una bolsa de basura. Justo cuando todo parecía terminar entró quien supuse era la madre.

-Ahi estas niña, por que mi cama no esta hecha? por qué la cena no esta lista? -decía le señora meciendose. Parecía alcoholizada o drogada, era dificil saber

-Enseguida la preparo -dijo la chica mientras revisaba a su hermano que se quejaba

-Será mejor que te apures o tampoco comeran hoy

-Que es esto?! -preguntó el padre regresando iracundo- esto es pelo de gato? dejaron entrar a ese animal otra vez?

-N-No, no p-papá no -apenas podían decir lo pequeños. Sin reserva alguna, el padre tomó a su hijo y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo y a golpearlo. La pequeña trataba de detenerlo pero su madre la detenía para que no lo hiciera

Sentía muchas cosas, estaba molesto, incómodo, triste. Se que soy un asesino pero quedarme ahi viendo y no hacer nada? Estoy viendo a un par de pequeños inocentes ser tratados asi y yo con un arma y no hacer nada?

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, baje hasta la entrada en esa casa y entré pero todo el tiempo tranquilo pues aún así no debía enterarse el vecindario de lo que haria. Primero vi a la madre y sin titubear disparé a su cabeza, listo. La niña me vio y corrió a un rincón, vi que el padre seguía golpeando al niño pero al verlo supe inmediatamente que estaba muerto. En lugar de acabarlo rapidamente comencé disparandole en la pierna y en ese momento grito de dolor y me miró molesto

-Maldito cabrón! -se dispuso a pararse pero lo aniquile dandole entre las cejas. Cayó justo frente a mi. Tarde en reaccionar y vi a la pequeña niña viendome, con desconfiaza más no con miedo.

-Quien es usted? -me preguntó aun sin moverse

-Me llamo Eisuke, Inukai Eisuke... y tu?

-Niña o eso creo, siempre me llaman a si mis padres -sentí una gran molestia, ni siquiera le habian dado un nombre, como si fuera un animal para el matadero, una esclava- por qué no se mueve mi hermano?

Mi pequeña parte humana estaba siendo muy tocada, esta pobre niña que ha tenido una vida miserable acaba de perder a su hermano a manos de su padre. Hasta ese momento reaccioné, que iba a hacer con la niña? no lo pensé mientras mataba a sus padres. Por un momento pensé en que lo mejor sería acabar con ella también, así no habría testigos y ella no sufriria pero... mi parte humana me hizo sentir mal en pensarlo. La miré de nuevo, debajo de toda esa facha causada por el maltrato y la desnutrición podía ver a una niña muy bonita. Podía ver a una pequeña jugando muy feliz en algún parque podía ver a muchas cosa en ella, todo porque aún sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo que me impidió si quiera tocarla para hacerle daño y que también me empujo a tomar la decisión más loca de mi vida

-Perdoname, no pude salvarlo -me agaché frente a ella y tome sus pequeñas manos, sentí horrible que estaban completamente frías, resecas, muy delgadas y con heridas

-Mis padres...

-Esos son mounstruos, no volverán a hacerte daño -la niña me miraba confundida pero al parecer mis palabras le daban confianza- escucha, apartir de ahora serás mi hija. Te daré mi apellido y un nombre pero sólo si me ayudas con mi trabajo

-Cuál es su trabajo? -me preguntó mientras me levantaba, ella me seguía. Esperé hasta que estuvieramos fuera de la casa y le respondí

-Soy un asesino -tomé su pequeña mano y ella la apretó, mirandome confundida- Vámonos, Isuke

 **Que les pareció lectores? pienso seguir con esta historia pero no se preocupen que espero no demorar más tiempo la actualización de mi otra historia. Ahi les contaré un poco más a detalle lo que pasó con ese cap.**

 **Dejenme en reviews si les gusta esta idea, si no les gusta, si quieren reclamarme por mi inactividad xD (que por cierto el fandom se esta muy quieto ultimamente, que nos pasa? jaja) Y denle follow para que sepan cuando hay nuevo cap.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero nos leamos pronto!**


End file.
